Alchemy
Alchemy is an end-game system that allows mixing potions at Haven. To unlock alchemy you must unlock Haven. Mixing Potions The potion ingredient buying/mixing menu is available at Haven. When mixing potions you can't use 2 of the same ingredient, further the order you mix the ingredients greatly changes the effect of the potion. Potions have a 3 part name (example: Loud, Shimmering Potion of Wealth) the name is determined by the ingredients. The first ingredient determines the potions effect, the effects vary greatly and gives the end portion of the name using our example "Wealth". The second ingredient determines duration, the duration is the middle part, from our example "Shimmering" The third ingredient determines power, this amplifies the potions effects and the first part of the potions name, "Loud," Duration/Power Table: Effects: Power refers to the power value listed in the table above for all formula's used below, gains and losses are per second. Gold Leaf (Wealth) Combat Effect: None Resource Production Gains: Money gain: + ( Gold per second * 10 ) money per second Resource Production Loss: None Magic Dust (Disgust) Combat Effect: None Resource Production Gains: None Resource Production Loss: None Explodium (Burninating) Combat Effect: Weapon 1 damage bonus of ( 1 + power / 5 ) rounded down Resource Production Gains: None Resource Production Loss: Hydrogen(Special): Lose 0.05 * power of your current hydrogen each second. Powder (the Earth) Combat Effect: None Resource Production Gains: Sand: Current sand production * (2 + 0.05 * Potion time1 + 0.05 * power) Sandcastles: Assigns a special sandcastle cost(cost: 5,000,000 sand * Math.pow(0.9, 1 + 0.75 * power), and if you are able to purchase a sandcastle at that value you automatically purchase it. Resource Production Loss: None Ferrous Oxide (Strength) Combat Effect: Raises shields by 1. Resource Production Gains: None Resource Production Loss: None Crystallized Thought (the Mind) Combat Effect: Gain 2 extra actions per turn. Resource Production Gains: Research: 25 Books: 1 Resource Production Loss: None Liquid Flame (Burninating) Combat Effect: Gain 2 extra actions per turn. Resource Production Gains: Glass: 25 * power Iron: 10 * power Resource Production Loss: Wood: -50 * power Oil: -10 * power Sand: -50 * power Iron ore: -30 * power Carrot (Sight) Combat Effect: None Resource Production Gains: Gold production: +25 * power Diamond production: +5 * power Resource Production Loss: None Space Carrot (Space Sight) Combat Effect: None Resource Production Gains: Uranium production: + power Fuel production: 0.1 * power Resource Production Loss: None Cheese (Happiness) Combat Effect: None Resource Production Gains: Logging Upkeep Money = 0 Mining Upkeep Money = 0 Resource Production Loss: None Potato (Starch) Combat Effect: None Resource Production Gains: Book Production: 5 * power Oil Production: 5 * power Resource Production Loss: None Salamander (...things) Combat Effect: None Resource Production Gains: Steel Beam Production: power Resource Production Loss: None Etherium (Mana) Combat Effect: None Resource Production Gains: Mana/Manastone Production: 1 + Floor(power/5) Resource Production Loss: Potion ticks drop by 11/tick instead of 1/tick (i.e., duration reduced by 91%) Notes: * Etherium gains are not affected by speed time, nor by logicat bonus. * As of release 5.23.17, Potion manastone gains are invisible unless you save+refresh, enter the tower, or prestige. * Potion ingredients can be saved between runs. Etherium should be used with other alchemist ingredients. Dimensional Core (Domination) Combat Effect: Actions: -1 Energy: +5 Shields: -1 Resource Production Gains: Time: 0.5/s (not affected by speed time, not affected by logicat bonus) Steel Beam: 1,000 * power Money: 100,000 * power Resource Production Loss: None